YuGiOh chatroom!
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Well Its all the title says. PLease read, if ya dont like it, you can flame. Im used to it. Enjoy! Rated for a couple bad words.
1. Day 1

Me: hehe..im feeling evil. So this story was created. ENJOY! :D

Marik: She's starting to freak me out.

Bakura: Your just freaked out too easily.

Marik: Oh shut up, fluffy.

Bakura: ….

Marik: IGNORE MEEEEE!

Bakura: Sometimes I wish I could!

Me: Alright enough you to. I don't own YGO. This is a chatroom, names are in the usernames, so here. Enjoy, or Bakura will sneak into your room at night and chop your fingers off.

Bakura: O_O

Marik:… So evil… MARRY ME!

Me: Er,.. Um, here's the story…

OOOOOOOOO

YugiMoto189 has signed in.

Joeydawg001 has signed in.

SetoKaiba12 has signed in.

Mokubachibi12 has signed in.

YugiMoto189: Hey guys! J Whats up?

Joeydawg001: Nm bud, wbu?

SetoKaiba12: You are such a wigger Joey. Wait, no, your just from Brooklyn.

Joeydawg001: Got a problem money bags?

SetoKaiba12: I don't know, do I Wheeler?

Mokubachibi12: Nii-sama please stop… You too Joey.

Joeydawg001:Grr…

SetoKaiba12:…Okay, fine.

Marikis3V1L has signed in.

Bakura199 has signed in.

Marikis3V1L: HA! I WILL STEAL THE PHARAOHS LEATHER PANTS!

Bakura199: How in bloody hell do I put up with a wanker like you Marik?

Marikis3V1L: Because im awesome.

Bakura199: Definitely not.

Joeydawg001: go bother tea or Tristan jeez you two are annoying.

Bakura199:…

Bakura199: This is Ryou…I-I'm not annoying…am I-I…?

YugiMoto189: No! Of course not!

Joeydawg001: No!

SetoKaiba12: I guess not…

Mokubachibi12: your nice.

Marikis3V1L: Ha! I laugh at your foolishness! Ryou isn't here, Bakura is indeed still here, for I am sitting next to him.

Bakura199: Idiots.

YugiMoto189: That's not nice..

Bakura199: Screw being nice.

Marikis3V1L: haha, yeah! Screw you!

Mokubachibi12:… Agh! Bad language! Big brother im logging off. I'll see you when you get home from work.

SetoKaiba12: K

Mokubachibi12 has logged off.

Marikis3V1L: Ah I sense incest, Seto.

SetoKaiba12: Oh stfu, he's f*in 11 and I'm 19. He's my little brother.

Joeydawg001: gtg teas here for our date so ttyl yuge.

YugiMoto189: Ok, see ya Joey!

Joeydawg001 has logged off.

SetoKaiba12: bout time he left.

YugiMoto189: How come you don't like him?

SetoKaiba12: he's just annoying. Really annoying.

Bakura199: I can testify of that. He's a buggery wanker!

Marikis3V1L: …*face palm* Bakura WHY do you INSIST on ruining everything with your britishness?

Bakura199: Im not British, im just gay.

Bakura199: Wait, no, im not gay im just british.

SetoKaiba12: Make up your mind! Gtg, works calling. Duel ya later yugi.

SetoKiba12 has logged off.

YugiMoto189:… Im left alone with these two..?

Bakura199: Wait yeah im just british.

Marikis3V1L: You are my fluffy kitty cat bakura. I will log off now, as to leave you two alone.

Marikis3V1L has logged off.

Bakura199: Dammit Marik! Im not a kitty cat!

YugiMoto189: … I fear for my life…

YugiMoto189 has logged off.

Bakura199: *sighs* well, I guess no one likes me…

Bakura199 has logged off.

…..

Enjoyed it?… Bakura has his finger-chopping knife…

Bakura: I do not!

Me: Well I was kidding anyway. Please review, there were NO couples in this intended.


	2. Day 2

So many reviews already? Okay! Time for day two! My reviewers deserve it!

To lkfangirl0- lol, I looovve calling Bakura a kitty cat and fluffy. I think we'll be good friends. J

To stormygirl335- Indeed, I am a huge YGOTAS fan myself. "Screw the money I have rules! Wait lemme try that again…"

To Coolaloo- Thank you. This is my most famous story so far. :D

To candy0- Well, here ya go! J more is on the way.

Well you all are safe from Bakura's finger-chopping knife!

Bakura: I said I wouldn't do it! Get that through your bloody head!

Me:…. *evil glare*

Bakura: Um.. In the name of the queen Im sorry! *runs off*

Marik: He'll be back. We don't own yugioh, even though she thinks she does.

Me: Heres the story. J

OOOOOOOOOO

YugiMoto189 has signed in.

Joeydawg001 has signed in.

Mokubachibi12 has signed in.

YugiMoto189: Hey Mokuba, hey Joey! Whats up?

Mokubachibi12: Nothing, but big brother cant log on, he's in a business meeting…

Joeydawg001: That scks!

YugiMoto189: Well lets hope Marik and Bakura don't log in.

Mokubachibi12: Yeah! They use bad language! But so does big brother… But he's allowed to!

Joeydawg001: We'll just stick with that…

YugiMoto189: Yeah…

SetoKaiba12 has signed in.

SetoKaiba12: This business meeting. Sucks.

Mokubachibi12: Big Brother! : D

SetoKaiba12: hey kid. What you three talkin about?

YugiMoto189: Nothing much, whats the meeting about?

SetoKaiba12: Oh just who the company goes to if I should 'perish'

Mokubachibi12: What? But Big Brother, you'll never die…

SetoKaiba12: Well I try not to… But, well, we'll talk when I get home. Is your room clean?

Mokubachibi12: Um… I'll get on that…

SetoKaiba12: Good, log off, and I have to log off to. See ya when I get home.

Mokubachibi12 has logged off.

SetoKaiba12 has logged off.

Joeydawg001: Yeah I wasn't gonna interrupt their brotherly moment.

YugiMoto189: Aw that's so sweet! I didn't think Seto had it in him!

Joeydawg001: Well, I agree with ya there Yuge.

YugiMoto189: Well, I promised my gramps id help him in the store today, so I gotta get off.

Joeydawg001: K, hey ill come visit ya soon.

YugiMoto189: Okay, see ya soon.

YugiMoto189 has logged off.

Joeydawg001: Hm…stay on here, or go to Yuge's now..?

Marikis3V1L has signed on.

Bakura199 has signed on.

Joeydawg001: Well that answers that.

Joeydawg001 has logged off.

Bakura199: Well look you scared him off.

Marikis3V1L: I was just to cool for him.

Bakura199: Yeah right. So whats the plan now?

Marikis3V1L:…I don't know.

Bakura199: … This is why I wanted to lead.

Marikis3V1L: You have no complaints!

Bakura199:. . . . . . . . . .

Marikis3V1L:… IGNORE ME!

Bakura199: Sometimes I wish I could!

Marikis3V1L: Then do!

Bakura199:…

Marikis3V1L:.. Fluffy..?

Marikis3V1L:… Kitty..?

Marikis3V1L: Bakura..? IM SORRY!

Bakura199: Wouldn't it be so much easier to call me that everyday?

Marikis3V1L: Oh don't be difficult fluffy.

Bakura199: That's it!

Bakura199 has logged off.

Marikis3V1L: Bakura..? Fluffy kitty cat..? Ive screwed up again! Dammiiitt!

Marikis3V1L: *sits in a corner* Im sick of myself.

Marikis3V1L has logged off.

…

Like it? :D

Marik: Well I didn't! I was all emo in the end!

Me: How so?

Marik: only emo's sit in corners.

Me: *sigh*

Bakura: See what I have to put up with?

Me: Yes, I pity you. The end…. For now?


End file.
